The present invention relates to vehicle bumper systems having an energy absorber on a bumper beam, and more particularly relates to a bumper system having an energy absorber on the beam that is adapted to provide different levels of energy absorption in selected areas but further adapted to take maximum advantage of mass production.
Vehicle bumper systems often include a bumper beam for strength and a mounted energy absorber to help absorb energy and distribute stress across the bumper beam during impact. However, each different model vehicle requires a slightly different shape or different energy absorption profile, such that each different model vehicle requires a different mold for the energy absorber. Each additional mold is expensive, because they are relatively large and long. Further, it takes time and labor to change molds, and requires downtime of the molding machine.
Accordingly, a bumper system is desired that includes an energy absorber solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a bumper system has a face and ends, and has an energy absorber mounted on the face. The energy absorber has an injection-molded piece and a foam piece attached to the injection-molded piece, with the injection-molded piece being one-piece with box-shaped sections interconnected by strap sections, and with the foam piece being one-piece and encapsulating the straps and engaging at least a side of the box-shaped sections.
In another aspect of the present invention, a bumper system includes a bumper beam having a face surface, and an energy absorber engaging the face surface, where the energy absorber has an elongated non-foam injection-molded component with at least three longitudinally-spaced enlarged sections. An enlarged foam component is attached to the injection-molded component, with the enlarged foam component having first foam sections positioned between the enlarged sections and having second foam sections on the enlarged sections.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method comprises steps of molding a non-foam plastic component having box sections and strap sections connecting the box sections, and molding a foam component that encapsulates at least three sides of the strap sections and that is bonded to at least part of the box sections, including forming a final product that can be handled as a unit. The method further includes engaging the unitary member against a face of a bumper beam.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method comprises steps of providing molding dies for molding a non-foam plastic component having box sections interconnected with strap sections, such that the plastic component is shaped for use in a bumper system for providing an energy-absorbing impact strength, and also providing at least first and second molds for molding first and second foam components onto the plastic component, the first and second molds having respective cavities configured to form differently shaped front surfaces on the first and second foam components. The method includes molding the non-foam plastic component using the molding dies, and using the selected one mold in a molding process to form an associated one of the foam components, including attaching the associated foam component to the one of the non-foam plastic components to form a first energy absorber bumper product that can be handled as a unit. The method further includes engaging the unitary bumper product against a face of a bumper beam.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.